Serenity
by Need2Scream
Summary: Ratchet/Wheeljack flash piece. Non-graphic intimacy
Ratchet slid his hands down Wheeljack's back, his sensitive fingers finding every clenched cable. Pressing his hands flat he stroked from the engineer's shoulders to hips and up again with soft strokes to warm his exoform. Wheeljack made a soft sound, his optics falling shut. Ratchet's hands started moving in small circles along Wheeljack's lower back where most of the hotspots of pain flared. The engineer's groan was caught between pain and relief.

His body relaxed into the berth though. The soft blue bioluminescent lines crisscrossing his frame dimmed. Ratchet's fingers followed their paths adding more pressure to cut through the tension in Wheeljack's back. He groaned again and his optics opened halfway and closed again. Ratchet settled in a more comfortable position straddling his thighs and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his neck. Skilled hands and knowing fingers found the tight places down his spinal strut and coaxed them to relax.

Moving to his lower back again, Ratchet used his thumbs on the worst places. Wheeljack's whimper was more pain than pleasure and Ratchet pressed a kiss between his shoulders. The inventor's overstressed body twitched as the cables—harder than diamonds—unclenched. Ratchet leaned forward once more pressing more kisses down his back, along the scars and bioluminescent lines darkening from sky blue to sultry purple. He hummed softly against Wheeljack's back, lips tracing one of the lines, and warm breath making the Kalisian shiver.

The knots in Wheeljack's lower back untangled and Ratchet's hand moved up to his shoulders, shifting his weight forward and the soft sound Wheeljack made held a richer note. "Ratch," he whispered. Ratchet's fingers explored an old scar on Wheeljack's shoulder, sensitive fingertips tracing the bumpy scar tissue. One hand stayed on his shoulder gently soothing the hurts while the other slid down Wheeljack's side to his hip, a thumb stroking his pliant exoform.

When his shoulder was loose under Ratchet's hand, he switched his hands. The knots in Wheeljack's less dominant arm weren't as embedded as they had been elsewhere. Ratchet pressed open mouth kisses against the scars and deep purple bioluminescent lines. Wheeljack's breathing hitched.

Wheeljack slowly pushed himself up and Ratchet had to sit back until the Kalisian turned under him. Ratchet settled further up his body, straddling his hips and leaned forward meeting Wheeljack's lips with his own. Teeth slid across Ratchet's bottom lip giving it a gentle pull. Ratchet's hands slid down his sides stroking, soothing. Their mouths met again and Ratchet stroked up his warm body and cupped his face, thumb coaxing the Kalisian's mouth to open. A quiet sigh of pleasure left Wheeljack and his hands slid around Ratchet's back. Strong fingers stroked down his spinal relay.

Ratchet's mouth moved to the side of Wheeljack's neck and pressed open mouth kisses along his sensitive lines. His lean body arched under him with a low pleasured sound, his head twisted to the side giving Ratchet more access to his long neck. Ratchet lapped a warm trail from the hollow of Wheeljack's throat over his most vulnerable and sensitive exoform to his mouth again and kissed him deeper. Wheeljack's hands cupped his face, long fingers brushing across scars.

 **oOo**

He slid into Wheeljack with a low groan and buried his face in the Kalisian's shoulder. Wheeljack's fingers clenched on his back and his body stretched under him, squeezing him. Wrapping an arm under Wheeljack's hips, the other hand splayed out next to his head when they started to move.

Wheeljack's soft cries didn't drift farther than the berth, Ratchet's mouth swallowing most of them. Strong legs wrapped around Ratchet's waist holding him tight and close, fingers dug into his shoulders. He met Ratchet's rhythm gasping and holding onto him as if he'd break apart if he let go. Ratchet changed his angle and slid deeper, Wheeljack's head kicked back and his body trembled hard.

Overload took him and he lost Ratchet's rhythm, with a sighing scream his optics sparked and he fell apart in Ratchet's arms. Ratchet gasped and slid deeper for only a few more strokes before he followed Wheeljack over the edge. They fell back on the berth, limbs loose and breathing unsteady. Ratchet curled next to him holding him close, lips tracing his jaw line. Wheeljack turned his head and stole a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Ratchet he matched their bodies; ankles and knees overlapping, hips pressed together, and their sparks echoing each other. Ratchet's hands smoothed and stroked Wheeljack's back until the Kalisian fell into recharge.

 **oOo**

 **A/N:** So I have all these little snippets and oneshots sitting around and I figured I should post them.

See also: Procrastinating on adult responsibilities.

Thank you for R/R/F/F!


End file.
